


吻

by kelly0418



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly0418/pseuds/kelly0418
Summary: 半决赛输给 Trump 后，Neil 安慰他的男友





	吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238487) by [Hoffmannism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoffmannism/pseuds/Hoffmannism). 



01.

这场比赛Neil看得并不轻松。他站在球员休息室外，紧张地玩弄着T恤的边缘，视线被屏幕牢牢吸引。Mark今天显然不在状态，由于注意力不集中，他已经错失了好几个必进球。

Neil知道自己应该去练球，他接下来对阵的可是Ronnie，但他还是选择来到这里，眼睁睁看着Judd打进蓝球和粉球。比赛结束了。2:5大比分落后，尽管还有理论上的可能，但Mark已经回天乏术。Neil叹了口气。摄像机给了Mark一个特写；深色的睫毛，短短的胡渣，微微皱眉，眼神沮丧。他站在那里，再也看不下去了，径直走向Mark的更衣室。

过了一会Mark走进房间，他看起来和Neil想象中的一模一样——恼火，失望，阴沉。他知道自己明明可以做的更好，这完全是他自己的错。Neil坐在角落的沙发上，抬起头冲他微微一笑。Mark的眼神黑暗而沉重，看到男友在这时，他还是露出了些许惊讶。

“你已经尽力了”，Neil说，因为这是事实。因为每一分Mark都拼尽了全力，尽管最后输了比赛，但他已经做到最好。好吧。不算是做到最好，但至少他试过了。

“胡说八道，Neil，你明明知道。”Mark脱下背心和领结，甩在椅背上，然后解开衬衫上方的两颗纽扣。Neil看着他那纤细的手指，幻想Mark还能用它们来做什么。不过他现在不想思考这些，他还有个男朋友等着他去安慰呢。

他离开沙发来到Mark身边，捧起他的脸轻轻地吻了吻鼻子，眼睛，脸颊和额头。Mark深陷在他的触摸中，闭上眼睛，喉咙发出低沉的呻吟。Neil把左手放在Mark的臀部，感觉到他正在缓缓吐气，放松了一点。

“谁都会有糟糕的一天，你也不例外。不用为这个自责。”Neil凑上前去亲吻他的双唇。只是轻微的触碰，没有狂野和迫切。甜蜜而纯真得仿佛是一个学生正在经历初吻。然而这个吻还是令他目眩神迷。他用尽一切爱着Mark，可是他仍然无法相信自己的感情会得到回应。他看着恋人的脸庞笑了。

“来日方长”，Neil把他拉进怀里说道。Mark的双臂此刻正环绕着他，在他的脖颈间吐息，手指陷入T恤的布料里。Neil亲吻着他的耳朵，低语，“没关系”，“你做的很好”。但Mark的嘴唇轻轻贴上Neil脖子的时候，他感到胸口涌上一股暖意。

“我爱你，你知道吗？”，他紧紧拥抱Neil，轻声笑了起来。

“恩，我知道”，Neil回答，“虽然有时候你很可恶，不过我也爱你。”

听了这话，Mark开心地笑了，终于吻住Neil的嘴唇。这个吻既没有之前那样纯真，但也并不狂野。Mark在用这种方式告诉他“谢谢你在这里陪我，没有你我该怎么办”。

Mark的手掌从Neil的后背游离到前胸，搜寻着男友的手。他们紧紧握住对方的手，十指相扣，Mark没有停下这个充满爱意的吻，另一只手埋在Neil的脑袋里。天知道他有多爱这个男人。

Mark在两人分开后笑了。他再一次吻了吻他的嘴角。

“还有几个小时你不是就要和Ronnie比赛了吗？”他的语气里有些伤感，但看起来没有几分钟前那么沮丧。

Neil歪了歪头。

“我想比赛可以先等等”。Neil刚刚击败了McGill，因为他知道自己不需要花三个小时练球，也不需要在更衣室里洗澡。

Mark咧开嘴笑了。“我真是爱上你了。”


End file.
